Momen itu
by meikooo
Summary: Mogami Shizuka selalu saja bisa menghancurkan momen besar dalam hidupnya. Sungguh. Untuk ulang tahun member Million Live, Mogami Shizuka, yang jatuh pada hari ini.


Momen itu.

 **Project Idolmaster (c) Bandai Namco**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mogami Shizuka selalu saja bisa menghancurkan momen besar dalam hidupnya. Sungguh.

Jika waktu bisa diputar, Shizuka takkan segan mengulang satu harinya yang terlewat sia-sia itu. Tapi,hal fantasi semacam mesin waktu takkan mungkin ada, 'kan? Dan Mogami Shizuka hanya bisa mengerang frustrasi meratapi diri di kamar barunya.

Padahal, dia sudah mempersiapkan begitu banyak hal untuk kepindahannya hari ini. Sampai ke hal-hal kecil yang sebagian orang pikir tidaklah penting mungkin. Tapi, lebih dari apapun yang bisa terpikirkan olehnya. Mogami Shizuka tidak terpikirkan apapun saat dia melingkari tanggal kepindahannya. Meski hanya sekejap, Mogami Shizuka tidak ingat bahwa hari itu adalah _hari ulang tahunnya_. Sungguh.

Untuk kesalahannya yang satu ini, Shizuka rela ditertawakan dan dipanggil bodoh oleh Shiho.

Shizuka bersyukur dia tidak menunda untuk membuka pesan dari Serika. Bersyukur bahwa Serika mengiriminya ucapan selamat ulang tahun sebelum dia sempat mengomeli Shiho lewat telpon. Jika pesan itu tak sampai padanya, Shizuka tidak tahu lagi akan ditaruh di mana wajahnya kala itu. Karena, sebelum dia ditampar realita, Shizuka yakin benar kalau yang salah adalah Shiho—untuk tak muncul dan membantu kekasihnya pindahan padahal jelas-jelas jadwal gadis itu kosong hari ini.

Shizuka benar-benar malu dengan sikap kekanakannya. Untuk berpikir bahwa Shiho merupakan pacar yang tak acuh dengan kondisi kekasihnya, padahal justru sebaliknya. Ya, siapa yang coba Shizuka bohongi. Sejak awal, Shiho selalu memperdulikannya lebih dari siapa pun. Gadis itu takkan segan memukulnya hingga ia kesulitan berdiri, hanya untuk menghentikan berlatih di tengah cidera yang dideritanya.

Masih teringat jelas perkelahian mereka beberapa bulan lalu itu, yang lucunya malah berakhir menjadi ajang pengungkapan cinta Shiho. Bagaimana gadis itu mengatakan dengan tegas padanya bahwa dia telah berusaha begitu keras dan tak perlu menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa Shizuka istimewa dengan caranya sendiri dan patut dicintai oleh dirinya sendiri karena Shiho juga mencintainya dengan sangat. Memikirkan kembali semua kejadian itu, Shizuka semakin merasa tak berguna.

Harinya tak bisa lebih buruk dari ini, 'kan? Seharian mengurusi ini itu karena kepindahannya, sibuk menjamu tamu dari berbagai lantai yang datang untuk berkenalan padanya. Dalam hati menggerutu kesal karena Shiho tak kunjung menghubunginya. Hanya untuk sadar, bahwa semua adalah karena kesalahannya, yang sekali lagi telah mengabaikan diri sendiri demi hal lain yang jelas tak lebih penting.

Dia jelas sudah melukai Shiho. Sejak pertama kali dia mengatakan rencana kepindahannya. Bagaimana wajah Shiho terlihat kesulitan. Bagaimana Shiho menjadi diam sejak saat itu. Bagaimana gadis itu—ah, suara ketukan di pintu sukses membuat pikirannya buyar.

Meski Shizuka sangat tidak ingin diganggu, mengabaikannya jelas bukan sikap yang baik. Mungkin itu salah satu tetangganya yang berniat baik untuk menyapanya. Jika Shizuka tak salah menghitung, ini orang terakhir. Dia sudah berkenalan dengan semua orang kecuali penghuni kamar di sampingnya yang tak kunjung muncul. Shizuka sudah mencoba menyapanya duluan, tapi si penghuni sepertinya sedang pergi saat itu.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Shizuka bergegas bangun dari kasurnya, mencoba membenahkan diri sebisanya agar segala bentuk stres tak nampak di wajah. Memutar kunci untuk menyapa sang tamu.

"Permisi, maaf menganggu malam-malam. Aku dari kamar sebelah. Ini ada sedikit makanan sebagai ucapan selamat datang dariku, silahkan diterima."

Tentu, Shizuka tak berharap mendengar suara yang familiar ataupun rambut cokelat bergelombang yang tak dia lihat beberapa hari belakangan. Terutama …

"Shiho …."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shizuka."

… senyum Shiho yang malu-malu itu.

Lalu, meski tahu pertanyaannya akan merusak suasana, Shizuka tidak bisa tidak mengucapnya. Karena, dia ingin memeluk Shiho. Sangat ingin memeluknya. Tapi, dia harus mengatakan ini terlebih dahulu ...

"Kenapa kadoku harus semangkuk udon? Bodoh, aku jadi sulit memelukmu."

… untuk menyingkirkan semangkuk udon yang menghalagi mereka.

"E-eh? I-Itu yang jadi masalahmu?"

Keduanya malah tertawa terbahak bersamaan. Hilang sudah semua momen romantis yang menanti mereka. Sekali lagi, Shizuka menghancurkan salah satu momen terbesar dalam hidupnya. Sungguh.


End file.
